peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 July 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-07-29 ; Comments *Start of show: "Howdy pards, not too long before the football season starts, when order and reason reappears in our midst: this is the sort of thing we look forward to a lot on John Peel's Music from BFBS. To start the programme, this is..." It was recorded on 22 July, as he mentions playing the Labradford track the previous night. *John has just been to the Phoenix Festival: he recalls that the Fall were "magnificent...as good as the Fall have ever been, I think." He also says, "I was rather rude to Damon out of Blur...he's actually quite a nice bloke. (In the free beer tent) I was making fun of him and he took it all in very good part. At least he didn't punch me, which was something." *Note the sequence based around the word 'penetration.' Sessions *None Tracklisting *Natacha Atlas: 'Fun Does Not Exist (CD-Diaspora)' (Nation/Mantra Recordings/Beggars Banquet) *Lung Leg: 'Small Screen Queen (7"-Shagg The Tiger)' (Piao!) *Campfire Girls: 'Perry Farrell Ate My Girlfriend (shared CDS with Lifter)' (Beggars Banquet) *Sub-State: 'I Need You (12")' (Rogue Trooper) *Fall: 'Last Orders (10"-Short Circuit - Live At The Electric Circus)' (Virgin) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'Eating Salt Is Easy (CD-Bwyd Time)' (Ankst) *Venas Plutón: 'Lucille (CD-Binocular)' (Jabalina Música) *Locust: 'Penetration (CD-Truth Is Born Of Arguments)' (Apollo) *Penetration: 'Movement (LP-Moving Targets)' (Virgin) :(JP: 'I remember somebody saying to me at the time, you know, which was 1978, that Penetration weren't really a punk band at all, but just a kind of folk rock band that happened to be in the right place at the right time, and listening to this again after all those years, there is an element of truth to that, really, I suppose.') *Pyramids: 'Penetration (CD-Penetration! The Best Of The Pyramids)' (Sundazed Music) *June Of 44: 'Mindel (LP-Engine Takes To The Water)' (Quarterstick) *Dancing French Liberals Of '48: 'Spit In Your Eye (CD-Powerline)' (Revenge) *I-Shensound: 'Deep In Dub Purple (2xLP-King Size Dub)' (Hypoxia) *Goober Patrol: 'One More Time (split CDS with Mr. T Experience)' (Punk As Duck) *''news'' *Zion Train: 'For The Revolution (CD-Homegrown Fantasy)' (China) *Terry Edwards & The Scapegoats: 'Girls & Boys Blur cover.(7")' (Damaged Goods) *FSK: 'Jodler Für Sonny Sharrock (2xCD-F.S.K. Bei Alfred - 44 Exitos Populares 1980-1989)' (Zickzack) *C.J. Bolland: 'Counterpoint (12"-The Starship Universe E.P.)' (Internal) *Shig & Buzz: unknown (CD-Double Diamonds)' (Mai Tai) *Unrest: 'Oils (LP-Malcolm X Park)' (Caroline) *Lifter: 'Two Months (shared CDS with Campfire Girls)' (Beggars Banquet) *Tassilli Players: 'Kerala (CD-The Wonderful World Of Weed In Dub)' (Universal Egg) *Panel Donor: 'Sniper At The Gates Of Dawn (CD-Panel Donor)' (Lotuspool) *Labradford: 'El Lago (LP-A Stable Reference)' (Flying Nun) *FSK: 'Liebe Tut Weh (2xCD-F.S.K. Bei Alfred - 44 Exitos Populares 1980-1989)' (Zickzack) *Dave Clarke: 'Thunder (12"-Red Three)' (Deconstruction) File ;Name *Dat_088_JP_BFBS- ;Length *03:56:21 (01:59:23 to end) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes